Finally
by forbiddensong09
Summary: PadmeXAnakin. Another "What if anakin didn't go to the dark side?" the ending I think they deserve and never got. Anakin never sees the complete vision of Padme dying in childbirth. What does that mean for them? Starts in ROTS. First fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala FANFIC **

**Ch.1**

After returning from the outer rim from saving Chancellor Palpatine, the shuttle back to the heart of Coruscant was extremely uneventful. But it made Anakin Skywalker twice as anxious. Not because he knew he would be greeted with news reporters, cameras, or publicists. Or even that that he was slightly nervous of public speaking. Which he wouldn't let anyone know because he was the Hero without Fear, for Force's sake.

No, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One was anxious over a girl. It was a good anxiety though. He was excited to see _her_. His other half, the one he could not live without. His secret lover, his wife. Padmé Amidala.

Just thinking her name brought a smile to Anakin's face. He allowed himself to revel in the memory of her holding him, kissing him softly, and sighing his name. Yes, Padmé was his, and no one else's.

"Anakin!"

Anakin looked up to see his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was looking at him inquiringly from his seat across from him. He had a ginger-colored eye-brow raised. The tall blonde Jedi grinned sheepishly at his master.

"Sorry Obi-Wan. I got distracted."

"And you'll be sure to _not_ get distracted when we arrive, my young Jedi. You have to give your full attention in front of the senate." He admonished.

At the word 'senate', Anakin's heart fluttered slightly. "Yes Master."

"Good," Obi-Wan's stern stare turned into a warm smile. "I need a poster boy. You still sit council with the senate while I report to the Order."

Anakin groaned internally. "But Obi-Wan you know I despise politics! Why must it be you who reports to the Order?" Though he was glad that his master didn't know that there was a particular _Senator_ that he most definitely didn't despise. Quite the opposite actually.

"Because I am your Master. Plus, you should enjoy this moment of glory. You're the Hero Without Fear. Surely some cameras aren't as intimidating as a Sith Lord?" Master Kenobi questioned.

Anakin grumbled under his breath about taking the Sith Lord but said," Fine, but you owe me now, Obi-Wan." And then the shuttle pulled into the Senate Building.

"Sure, sure Anakin," Obi-Wan grinned. Anakin scowled and stepped off the shuttle. The tall, white, marble and gold pillars held the building up. Chancellor Palpatine stepped off the shuttle behind him. He was a short, white-haired frail man, who had a syrupy yet raspy voice. He also happened to be like a father to Anakin. He took the young Skywalker under his wing when he first came to Coruscant from being a slave on Tattooine.

There was a relatively small crowd of reporters that greeted Anakin, less than he was accustomed to. He grinned almost painfully and the cameras flashed and blinded him. He wanted, no he _needed_ to be somewhere else, with someone else. Thankfully, Jedi master, Mace Windu, came to save the day. He pulled Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine away from the reporters claiming that they would answer questions after the Council was done debriefing them.

"Are you well, Chancellor?" Mace Windu asked as they slowly made their way to the doors of the Senate Building.

"I am quite well, thanks to our two Jedi Knights," Palpatine drawled out.

"Excellent," Master Windu answered. He turned to Anakin. "Skywalker. How are you faring?"

"I'm okay. I could use a few days to rest and meditate. I feel out of balance," Anakin mused. A few days to him and Padmé…

"A few days seem reasonable enough. After this meeting, I think 3 days of meditation are in order," Windu smiled.

3 days to ourselves sounds wond- Anakin stopped mid-thought. This whole time, he had been reaching out with the force, searching. There, he found it. Found her. The love and anxiety emanating from her was over-powering. "Master Windu, excuse me a moment. I'll be right in," Anakin muttered, and at Windu's nod he turned quickly.

There she was! Padmé stood in the shadow of a pillar, adorned in fancy senatorial garb. He took a few slow steps, afraid someone might be watching, and then he couldn't take it anymore and broke into a run. He reached her and scooped her up and spun her around. Padmé. She was in his arms again.

Padmé was equally relieved to see her other half. For the absolute truth was, she didn't feel complete or whole when Anakin wasn't there. His strong arms encircled her and pulled her tight against him. His face was in her neck, smelling her sweet scent, just as she was inhaling him. They were home.

When Anakin set her on the ground, his hands claimed her face, and he kissed her. Padmé responded with the same need. 5 months. 5 months was how long this war had kept them apart. It had been the longest they had ever been away from each other. The longest break since their marriage. It had been utter agony.

"Oh Anakin," Padmé sighed. Her hands were rememorizing his face, and running her fingers through his golden hair, which had gotten so long.

Anakin finally pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have missed you Padmé."

Her face grew concerned. "There had been whispers, that you had been killed," She clung to the front of his robes with dear life.

He smiled sweetly and stroked her cheek with soft caresses. "I'm alright. It feels like we have been apart for a lifetime. It might have been, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would of ever brought us back from the outer rim siege."

As he spoke he leaned closer and closer to her and then tried to kiss her neck but Padmé suddenly pulled away.

"No not here" Padmé told him, her eyes darting around hoping no one saw.

"Yes here. I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know were married," Anakin said exasperated.

Padmé stared at him sternly. "Anakin don't say things like that!"

He didn't respond, but simply pulled her in his arms and held her close. It was a wordless promise that he would keep up all the secrecy for her. She rested her head against his chest and to Anakin it seemed like he took a deep breath for the first time in a long time. He was just relaxing fully being next to her body when he felt her shaking slightly.

Anakin pulled away slightly and looked down at his wife and said, "Are you alright? You're trembling," He searches her eyes. "What's going on?"

Padmé looked back at her husband pleadingly. She was scared and excited at the same time. How to tell him? "Something wonderful has happened," she said hoping to convince him (and herself) that everything would be okay, "Ani….I'm pregnant."

Her words hung in the air poignantly. Anakin's head was spinning. Padmé? _Pregnant? _Anakin looked up at Padmé and then at his feet and then back at her face again as he tried to find his voice again. "That's…That's wonderful."

She stared into his blue eyes with wide frightened brown ones. "What are we gonna do?"

Truth was, Anakin had no idea what they were going to do about it but at that present moment he didn't want to think about it. He was finally back in his wife's loving arms and she was carrying a baby. _His_ baby. He was going to be a father to a son or a daughter. "Were not gonna worry about anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment," He pulled Padmé flush against him and stroked her dark curls with care, "The happiest moment of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I completely forgot to mention my disclaimer! Soooo…**

**I do not own anything. George Lucas does. My apologies. :)**

**Oh and I should mention to stop any confusion that the last chapter was a scene of what happened in episode 2 exactly with my interpretation of their emotions behind it. I have another scene in this chapter from the movie but from then on it will be my spin on the plot of the movie.**

**I am so sorry it took so long! I've been so busy! I kinda hit a roadblock in my writing and now I'm caught up in the movie Inception. It's amazing and I recommend it to anyone. Although I had this underlying guilt of not continuing the story that I started so now I went back here to hopefully kick start some good brainstorming. So in my hopes for forgiveness I present you with ch.2**

**Ch.2**

The debriefing turned out to be an extremely long meeting, which was entirely boring and distracting with Padmé on the _other side of the room_. Which was way too far away for him. He was almost caught staring at Senator Amidala before he caught himself.

She was mesmerizing to him. She always took on this look of serious concentration when she was working. Even though Padmé sometimes groaned over her duties, Anakin knew she loved it. He could see that the Queen of Naboo was wise in her decision of making Padmé her Senator. She was a natural. Every ambassador and senator listened to her with rapt attention. She argued her point to the very end and stood up for justice and the Republic. And Anakin completely admired her.

The Galactic Republic consisted of about 15 dignitaries, and leading them was the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He ruled with a promise of peace and attacking violently as a last resort. Many served him loyally and unquestionably. But now the Jedi Order was questioning him. Anakin didn't like it. Who dared doubt a man who had obviously done nothing but help the Republic? It was unthinkable in itself. He looked at the Chancellor now, and saw nothing menacing about him at all. He was just white hair and a serene expression as he mused over the recent events. Anakin shook his head slightly. If anything, they should trust him completely.

Anakin described to the Council the Outer Rim sieges and the attack patterns of the Separatists. He told them of how he and Obi-Wan Kenobi stormed the enemy starship and of how he killed Count Dooku, the Sith Apprentice, and countless droids, and managed to escape and landing what was left of the ship directly in Coruscant. He also regrettably reported that General Grievous escaped himself.

He promised the Galactic Senate, however, that catching General Grievous, the new leader of the Droid Army would be their highest priority. The Council nodded approvingly and began debating on what responding action would be best.

By the time the Council had squeezed every single possibility out of this new turn of events; Anakin was thoroughly bored and was anxious to leave. He was never one for long meetings or debriefings. It was always something Obi-Wan took care of. Finally, the members of the Council started filing out of the room. He dawdled behind, just as his wife was. Like magnets, their actions were reciprocated without a single word uttered between the two. Soon the only ones left were Anakin, Padmé and Mace Windu.

Silently cursing the great Jedi Knight and knowing perfectly well that Master Windu wouldn't leave until he did, he called, "Senator Amidala, may I ask you something?"

"Why of course Anakin. You know you can ask me anything," Padmé said, almost sugar-coating her words. She seemed to almost enjoy putting up the façade of a friendship-only relationship today. Just knowing her husband was home safe, and that he was excited for their unborn child's birth was enough to make her content for now.

Anakin discretely looked her up and down. She was grinning at him. Anakin was once again wrought with happiness. His heart fluttered again and for the thousandth time wondered what he had done to deserve her. He just noticed that his wife had changed quite a bit from when he had last seen her.

Padmé was starting to show. You wouldn't really notice it unless you were looking for it. He realized she had strategically planned her outfits that would hide the bump the best. Not that he would care though. He desperately wanted for her to not hide his future child. He wanted to tell everyone in the entire universe that he was going to be a father. But it could not be so. If _anyone_ was to find out, it would spell disaster for the both of them.

The tall Jedi Knight walked up to her, and turned his back to Mace Windu, who had been watching them curiously from the corner of his eye. Padmé walked slowly out of the room, side-by-side with Anakin, talking in hushed tones as they went.

"Padmé, Master Windu has granted me three days meditation. You know that means three days to…us," Anakin grinned mischievously.

Padmé looked up at him, eyes dancing, "Oh really? And what does that entail exactly?"

"Well…you know…stuff."

"Well I will enjoy finding out what stuff is," Padmé countered her now stuttering husband," I'll see you tonight Ani," she whispered, using Anakin's childhood nickname. No one but Padmé calls him that anymore. Truth was, Anakin liked it.

"Thank you Senator for clarifying that point with me," Anakin said, raising his voice to ensure Master Windu would hear.

"Anything for a Jedi Knight," Padmé answered throwing double-meaning into her words. Smiling, she past him, and sauntered down the corridor. Anakin pulled at the neckline of his robes slightly once Padmé turned her back. It had suddenly gotten much hotter in the room.

Later Anakin was sitting on his cot-like bed in the Jedi apartments. His legs were folded underneath him and his hands rested peacefully on his knees. Eyes closed, Anakin opened his mind to the Force. _I might as well actually meditate for awhile,_ Anakin thought. It _was_ what he told Master Windu he would do.

He could feel the pulse of many life forms around him. Like Obi-Wan's aura glowing brightly three rooms down. But he could tell that he was sleeping. There was a fly on the wall and two Jedi younglings giggling in a room below. He grinned. He remembered being a youngling. The Order bunked two younglings together in a room. One, for need of space, and two, to encourage compassion and companionship. As soon as his Padawan training became much more serious he was moved into a new room by himself. And finally, into his present room when he passed the trials and became a Jedi Knight. Someday he hoped to earn the title of Jedi Master.

But at the rate he was going, it seemed like it was never going to happen. There had been a few Jedi Knights in the past who had become Masters at his age, not many, a mere handful, but still. He knew he was strong enough and more than ready. He was skilled with his lightsaber more than most and had an extensive knowledge of the Force. Probably not as much as Master Yoda, but he was a well-rounded Jedi. It frustrated him that the Order of the Jedi still deemed him unworthy. Had he not proved himself a million times over? He had hoped that after returning from the Outer Rim sieges would convince the Masters of his worthiness. But as far as he could tell, they took no notice. It was so aggravating. How could…

Anakin shook his head of such thoughts. They had been clouding his mind too much lately. He should not doubt the closest thing he had to family. Now that his mother was gone…He shook his head once again. He really needed to think of something else. He was tired of having these dark thoughts. But they always came back. If there was only a way to keep them at bay…Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it? It seemed to be the answer to almost all his problems. Padmé.

His internal clock told him it was just before midnight. Almost time. He mentally probed the rooms around him, looking. Everyone was asleep. Though Master Yoda was not in his chamber, Anakin was not worried. There were many nights that the great master was not in his room.

He stood up and stretched out the kinks in his back and legs. The slight pull on his muscles felt nice. There was a slight knot in his stomach but that always came with being away from Padmé. He grew accustomed to the lonely lost feeling while she was away, but the short time he spent with her today made the feeling achingly painful. He picked up the small suitcase that contained a few days worth of clothes. He needed nothing more. With his lightsaber attached to his hip, he strode out of his room.

He walked down the hallway and out the back door of the building, searching out with the Force the entire time. He found no guards or Jedi out for a stroll. He slipped into a vacant speeder and sped towards the Council Apartments. To Padmé.

When he arrived he snuck around to a service door and up through the side stair well. He knew the path well. Lord knows how many times he traversed this way to visit his wife. When he reached her door, he waved his hand and the door silently opened. He walked in, closed the door after him, and set his suitcase down on a counter. The apartment was silent and dark, as little light streamed through the windows. Speeders and other flying vehicles flew by. He took a hesitant step forward and he inhaled sharply when he felt Padmé's presence in the other room. He strode through the door quickly.

As soon as he entered her bedroom, a mass of dark curls attacked him. She flung herself into his arms and hugged him close. He held her to him and felt her happiness. His spirits lifted immediately. The knot that had formed in his stomach dissipated. He chuckled.

"Someone's happy to see me."

"Ani…," She murmured and rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He paused there for a moment, or was it a minute? He couldn't tell. He wanted to stay like this forever. They eventually pulled away, breathing heavier than before. She stepped out of his arms saying, "I'm so glad we have three days Ani. It has been forever since we've had a night to ourselves."

"I know my angel, I know."

She smiled at the name that he called her when he first met her as a slave on Tattooine and turned to a mirrored vanity against the side wall. She picked up a silver hairbrush and walked out onto the balcony. Anakin followed her and leaned against the opening. He stood there and admired his love. She was wearing a pale blue night gown adorned with pearls. It was made of silk and flowed around her figure loosely. Her round stomach was more pronounced now. Her long brown hair gently waved down her back. She stared out over Coruscant, watching the traffic below, combing her hair gently. She had a far-off look to her eyes and a faint smile pulling at her lips.

"Ani I wanna have our baby back home on Naboo. We can go to the Lake Country where no one will know. Where we can be safe," She said still looking out over the balcony, but her eyes were back on Naboo envisioning her desired future. She paused and looked back at Anakin, with a huge smile on her face. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and said," I can go early and fix up the baby's room."

She turned back to the view of the sky highways of Coruscant but once again, was not quite seeing what was in front of her. She continued to brush her hair out for the night. "I know the perfect spot. Right by the gardens." Anakin could see the creative gears turning in her head as she started to plan out the nursery. She was as always, the most beautiful thing Anakin had ever seen. Whenever he thought she could not become any more gorgeous, she did. And now was no exception.

She positively glowed. Pregnancy hadn't brought strain to her physical appearance at all. It just simply added to her beauty. Her stomach was a testament to their love, the fruit of their marriage. And he didn't think he could be more proud. He stared at her with devoted reverence.

"You are so…beautiful."

Padmé paused combing her hair once again and smiled slightly at Anakin. "That's only because I'm so in love."

"No," Anakin chuckled at such a ridiculous response, "No it's because _I'm_ so in love with _you_."

Padmé's face grew genuinely concerned. "So love has blinded you?"

Anakin laughed," That's not exactly what I meant."

She grinned at him with adoring eyes and replied, "But it's probably true." Anakin walked forward and her eyes watched his every move. He kissed her lips softly and then placed a hand on her stomach; on their baby. She placed a hand over his and moved it to the left side. Suddenly, Anakin felt something push strongly against his hand through the fabric of her nightgown. His head jerked up at hers; his eyes wide. She giggled at him wordlessly and when another little hand or foot pushed against his palm his eyes flashed down to their layered hands.

"When is the baby due?" Anakin wondered out loud.

"In about two months," Padmé murmured.

"Hmmm, we should go and set up the baby's room, come back, wrap up things here, then go for the baby's birth. Heck, we'll even stay for the first few months," he announced to the heaven his crazy plan, waiting for a higher-up to smite him down for thinking such a thing.

Padmé looked up at him, tears welling up in her chocolate-brown eyes. "You would do that?"

"For my wife? Anything," He vowed and then Padmé squeezed him close thanking every known and unknown god for this Jedi Knight who not only protected her, but saved her.


End file.
